


Justice

by BellatrixLives



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I can't say too much or i'll give it away, but trust me and read this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixLives/pseuds/BellatrixLives
Summary: The ending we DESERVE!





	Justice

The ash in the air has finally started to dissipate by the time Sansa and Bran arrive in King's Landing.

Sansa's nose twists in disgust as the acrid smell of destruction hits her.

She looks over to where Bran rides beside her, strapped into his modified saddle. He seems unfazed by the stench, keeping his eyes front.

Bran told her they had nothing to fear riding to answer the Dragon Queen's summons, and though the thought of returning south terrified her, Sansa has learned not to doubt her brother.

All her other advisors warned her against this trip, they were being summoned to face a trial for treason after all, but Bran insisted.

The Red Keep comes into view, and Sansa swallows back a satisfied smirk as she sees its half-collapsed form, smoke still rising in some places.

Jon is waiting to greet them, looking as solemn as ever.

He greets Sansa with a nod, and begins helping the guards unload Bran's chair.

When it's ready, Brienne pulls Bran from his horse and moves him to his wheelchair.

"Why did you ride south?" Jon asks quietly, leaning in so only Sansa can hear him.

"Bran insisted."

"She's waiting for you in the throne room… or, what's left of it," he tells them.

Sansa sighs and takes a step forward before Bran's voice stops her.

"Tell her to meet us in the Godswood," Bran says, and then he waves a guard forward to push him.

"Bran, now isn't the time to make demands of the queen," Jon argues, agitated.

"All will become clear."

The guard begins to push Bran away from the front of the keep, and Sansa glances back and forth between her brother and her cousin.

She chooses to follow Bran, hoping that his three-eyed raven gift holds the answer to overcoming their precarious situation.

_I suppose though,_ she thinks,  _if I must be executed, I'd prefer to be defiant to the last._

Despite the destruction of the city, the Godswood seems almost untouched, much to Sansa's surprise.

The even bigger surprise, however, is the fully grown Weirwood tree in the center of the clearing. It wasn't their before, and she knows that enough time has not passed for one o sprout and grow so massive.

Bran positions himself beside the tree and waits, cryptically silent.

It takes fifteen minutes for Daenerys to join them.

She marches in, expression as dark as the storm she was born into. Jon is two steps behind her, followed by Grey Worm, several Unsullied, and Tyrion.

Sansa's eyes are drawn to her former husband, and her stomach twists uncomfortably as she sees the manacles on his wrists.

"Am I to understand you wish to pray before admitting your treason?" Daenerys demands.

"We are not here to answer for treason," Bran tells her. "We are here to give you the justice you deserve."

The Unsullied rally to their queen, weapons at the ready.

"You dare threaten me?"

Dany's eyes are all fire as she stares Bran down, her upper lip twitching.

"It was not a threat. I've come to help."

Dany laughs.

"How can you help me? I have accomplished what I came here for. The Seven Kingdoms are mine. The Iron Throne is  _mine._ "

"Did you accomplish it in the way you had hoped to?" Bran asks. "By burning women and children as they fled, looking for safety?"

Daenerys' expression shifts, and for a brief moment sadness fills her eyes.

"I… did as I had to," she says, quietly. "I took back my throne, with fire… and blood."

Sansa can hear the tremble in Dany's voice, and for a moment she sees a scared, vulnerable girl before her.

"Did you do it because you wanted to, or because you lost control over yourself?" Bran presses.

"You're implying that I'm going mad, like my father! I assure I am noth—"

"You misunderstand me. You didn't lose control because you are going mad, but because you were being influenced by darkness not of our world. Let me show you."

Bran reaches one hand out and places it flat against the side of the Weirwood tree. His eyes close, and lips start moving. He's mumbling beneath his breath, but Sansa can't make out his words.

A sound like lightening cracks loudly, emanating from the tree and the trunk splits open, orange light spilling from inside it.

Everyone stumbles backwards, away from the tree.

Sansa finds herself next to Tyrion and she glances down at him nervously.

He's looking up at her, and seeing her trepidation, reaches his bound hands up to hold her hand reassuringly.

Another loud  _crack_  blasts from the tree and two figures fall out of the hole in the trunk.

Bran removes his hand and opens his eyes. The orange light fades and the tree closes itself back up as if nothing happened.

The only evidence that something had happened is the two men now huddled at the base of the tree.

Sansa has no idea where they came from.

_Surely they weren't both hiding in that tree?_

They are wearing the strangest clothes she's ever seen. The material seeming to be of very high quality, but the style is something only a peasant would wear.

Slowly, the men find their way to their knees. They begin to stand, but the Unsullied move forward and keep them down, aiming spears at the newcomers throats.

They look extremely confused.

"What the hell, guys?" one of them asks. "Did someone forget to pay the extras?"

The one who spoke has dark hair, shaved almost to the scalp, and a dusting of hair on his face.

"Emilia, what's going on?" the second man asks.

This one has hair longer than the other, dark as well, at least on the top of his head, the sides are shaved closer and are starting to silver.

"Emilia?" he asks again, looking at Daenerys.

"My name is Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. You should beware the way you address me."

The two men exchange looks, clearly confused.

"These are the men responsible for what was done to this city," Bran says. "They are from another world, and they are the ones who rewrote your fate."

"Isaac, what the hell is going on?" the man with the shaved head asks.

"Who are you?" Daenerys demands.

"Em, it's us. Daniel," he says pointing to himself, "and David."

He points at the other man.

"You are the reason I… I did what I did? To those people? To this city?" she asks, voice cracking.

Her face is so hopeful, wanting so badly to believe there is a reason for her barbaric actions other than madness.

"We've been over this. It had to be done. Dany going mad was the quickest way to end it," David says.

"What dark magic is this?" Jon asks, stepping closer to Dany protectively.

"Kit, man, come on. Joke's over."

"They are also responsible for Tyrion freeing his brother, and for Varys turning on you so suddenly," Bran says. "They are the ones who made Sansa decide to share Jon's secret, and have made Jon withdraw from you."

"It had to be done," Daniel says. "Just like we had to kill Missandei, Jorah, Rhaegal, Theon… we've been over this before. What is wrong with you guys. Show's over."

Daenerys' shock turns to fury.

"Bring them to the pit." Dany orders, turning on her heel and marching away.

The Unsullied force David and Daniel to their feet and urge them forward.

"Ouch! What the fuck," David complains as he's prodded with a spear.

Sansa releases Tyrion and goes to push Bran's chair.

"What is going on?" she asks, wheeling him to follow the procession.

"I am righting what needs to be righted. Our fates were shifted by those men, but now we can release ourselves. We are in control once more."

"Who are they?" Tyrion asks, falling into step beside them.

"In their world they go by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss. They make money off of writing our futures, and by making us suffer."

They walk in silence for a while, until Sansa can't help herself.

"I am sorry for your loss," she tells Tyrion. "I may not have liked your brother, but he did help save my life in a way. And I know how much he meant to you."

"He was a good man," Bran adds. "Much better than they wrote him."

"Thank you… both," Tyrion says, sounding choked up.

In front of them they can hear the men trying to talk to the Unsullied.

"What is happening? What is going on with this set?"

"Who put this together?"

"This is spectacular."

They enter the Dragon Pit and the Unsullied force David and Daniel to kneel in the middle.

Everyone else lines up around the edge of the pit.

"Can we please get these off?" Sansa asks, pointing to Tyrion's chains.

Dany looks over, thinking for a moment before nodding in agreement.

Grey Worm comes over and produces the key to release the bonds.

"Thank you," Tyrion says gratefully, looking up at Sansa.

Dany approaches the center of the pit, walking towards the kneeling men.

"You are horrid, terrible men," she says. "Despicable dark magic wielders who dare to interfere in our fate. And I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, first of her name, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Mother of Dragons, sentence you both to death."

"Alright, Emilia, enough is enough!" David shouts. "We get you aren't happy with your new arc, but it was time to end it. This has gone too far, and I am not goin—"

Wind rushes around them, followed by the sound of great flapping wings.

Drogon appears, descending from above, landing right beside his mother.

David and Daniel shout and fall back in fear.

"What the FUCK?"

"Holy fucking shit! Oh my god!"

"Fuck… that's a fucking dragon?!"

Drogon leans in to nuzzle Dany.

"Any last words?" she asks the men cowering before her in pools of their own piss.

"Please, please, no," David begs.

"We… we just wanted to do Star Wars," Daniel sobs.

"And I said I will end all wars," Daenerys tells them coldly. "Dracarys!"

X X X

After the dark wizards were reduced to ash, it was like a cloud lifted. Everyone felt it to some extent. Like a cloud of despair that had plagued them was suddenly gone.

Despite the reassurance it wasn't her fault, Daenerys mourns for those she hurt. She doesn't have the burning drive to be queen any longer, and she and Jon decide to sail to Essos together, both just wanting a fresh start.

She surrenders her throne to Sansa before she departs, much to the Northern girl's surprise.

Bran returns to Winterfell.

Arya and Gendry decide to travel west together, looking for adventure in the unkown.

Brienne becomes captain of Sansa's Queensguard.

Sansa and Tyrion remarry and rule the Seven Kingdoms peacefully, and justly, providing their people with more prosperity than any have ever known.

THE END

(we deserve)

* * *

**Author's Note:** Fuck D&D... enough said <3


End file.
